


Our Hearts Still Beat the Same

by eyeneversleep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M, Pie, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeneversleep/pseuds/eyeneversleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel brings Dean pie after sex.<br/>In quiet moments like these they both take pleasure in surprising the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Still Beat the Same

  


The slight breeze from the opened door pebbles the skin on Dean’s arms.

He turns over and buries his nose deeper into his pillow.

He inhales slowly, his mouth smooth and slack. When he exhales his lips purse together slightly.

Castiel takes in the purple smudges of his eyelids, the tanned skin, and the golden rumpled fuzz of his hair that sticks out from under the white covers.

Castiel pauses in the doorway and indulges himself with the sight of him. The smile that spreads across his face is unexpected.

Light spills in from the crack in the curtains and catches the curve of Dean’s ear.

Castiel would give up his countless more days to live in moments like this.

___

 

Castiel shuts the door as quietly as he can but Dean has ears like a feline species Castiel’s forgotten the name for and he stirs in his sleep.

His body wriggles under the constricting covers like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon.  
A tanned arm reveals itself and searches the empty space on the bed.

“Cas?” His voice is deep and rough from sleep and the alcohol that still lingers in his system.

Castiel finds Dean’s ankle easily, still buried under the covers he was so found of stealing. Castiel realizes as he squeezes gently, his thumb brushing over the fragile bones, that he will always find Dean no matter where he is and he will always come.

“I’m here, Dean.”

Dean shifts until he’s on his back. He blinks away sunlight and things that stick to his dark eyelashes, eyelashes that always seemed unnaturally long for someone of the male sex.

He rubs at his tired puffy eyes, his cheek lined from a crease on his pillow. His hair sticks out at impossible angles.

“What the hell, man? You don’t just leave after…”

“I brought pie,” Castiel interrupts. He lifts up the large shopping bag and coffee so Dean can see.

Dean blinks a few times and stares at Castiel as if he’s figuring out what to do with him. He sits up on the bed after a time, his smile soft and sleepy. He yawns and stretches, his shirt lifting up to reveal a strip of muscled abdomen. He pats the space next to him on the bed. He lowers his eyes and there’s a high blush on his cheeks.

“Then you better get your ass naked again and get up here,” his voice is rough and deep but this time not at all with tiredness.

___

 

Castiel has already rid himself of his clothes before he reaches the bed. Dean removes his shirt and tosses it over the side of the bed as Castiel slides in close to him under the covers until their thighs and shoulders brush.

Castiel sets the large bag down on the bed between them. Dean looks from the bag to Castiel and back again.

“That’s a lot of pie.”

Castiel frowns. “I did not know which kind was your favorite.”

“Dutch apple.” Dean’s face rearranges itself when he takes in Castiel’s expression.

“But I like different kinds.”

Castiel unloads the bag and sets down the cutlery and many containers, spreading them all over the bed within their reach. He runs out of room eventually and places a few on both of their laps. When he finally finishes and places the bag on the floor Dean chuckles.

“This is perfect hangover food.”

Castiel feels a twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth and nods.

None of the containers are marked and Castiel frowns again but Dean seems to take delight from opening the Styrofoam boxes and finding what’s hidden inside them.

Castiel is surprised when Dean only takes a small bite from some of them like they are something to savor. Dean’s smile grows as he moves through the containers.

“Why is it called _Dutch_ apple anyway?” Castiel hands Dean another container.

Dean shrugs. His eyes light up when he opens the container. He sticks the box under his nose and his eyes slip closed. He inhales deeply and sighs.

He takes a rather large bite out of the piece and groans. A warm spike floods Castiel’s system. Blood rushes through him and pools in his groin.

Castiel leans into Dean’s space.

Dean’s eyelids flutter and Castiel rests his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Castiel’s nose nudges Dean’s cheek, his stubble scratches at his skin but he barely notices. He plants a kiss there and the small sigh that escapes Dean’s lips would be lost to normal human hearing.

Dean turns until their lips almost brush. His eyelids are lowered with lust.

“Try it.”

Castiel would never deny Dean anything. Not his body, not his grace, not even sustenance that his vessel does not crave nor need.

Dean feeds him a small piece of the pie from his fingers. With his head still resting on Dean’s shoulder Castiel opens his mouth slowly. Castiel’s eyes slip closed as he tries to focus on the sensation and texture, the feel of Dean’s fingers as he feeds him more than the taste that Castiel cannot describe having little to nothing to base it on. He has only tasted a handful of foods, red meat being the only thing he truly enjoyed and could envision himself having sometime again if the occasion arose. But this is not red meat. The sweetness is something Castiel detects, much sweeter than the different kinds of alcohol Dean and him have shared. Castiel cannot think of much past the failed description so he focuses on the other nuances.

Dean’s fingers are warm and calloused. Castiel feels the blunt end of his nails as he swirls his tongue around the digits. His upper teeth catch against Dean’s skin and when Dean presses down slightly Castiel wraps his lips around them, drawing them in and trapping them, massaging the underside of his long fingers with his tongue.

Dean withdraws his fingers slightly only to slowly push them back in again. Castiel applies more pressure with his lips and begins to suck.

Dean growls lowly from the back of his throat and Castiel shivers from anything but cold. It’s from the knowledge that he can invoke sounds like that, can pull them from somewhere deep inside Dean.

Castiel moves along the length of Dean’s fingers, letting them slip almost completely out before slowly moving back up again. Castiel cracks an eye open to the sight of Dean's closed lids, flushed face, hair still askew and mouth falling open beautifully.

Castiel quickens his pace. He hums around the digits as he takes Dean deeper into his mouth. Dean moans and grips Castiel’s hair taking them both over the edge.

___

 

Dean’s sodden fingers probe at Castiel’s entrance all slick heat and dripping with Castiel’s own saliva.

Dean’s hand is rough and warm on his lower back. He murmurs soothing sentiments under his breath while rubbing large circles.

He buries his face into his hair, moving to his neck and sucks at a sensitive spot knowing the mark won’t stay.

He moves to Castiel's ear and speaks lowly, the words barely pushed out by the tiny puffs of air but he knows that Castiel will still hear.

"You took care of me last night so now I'm going to take care of you."

Dean slides his fingers home inside Castiel and fills him up.

Castiel rocks forward into the sheets, liking the friction against his cock, the white sparks at the corners of his eyes and lets him do just that.

___

 

Dean holds Castiel’s waist from behind as his cock slips in and out of his heat, his breath a constant shudder, his nose buried in the back of his neck.

Castiel loves the feel of Dean’s hard torso and stomach up against his back, his thigh being held wide open as Dean enters him. He loves to look at Dean when he pleasures him but this…

Castiel can feel every inch of Dean sliding inside him, his rough grip on his leg, his warm shaky breath that ghosts over his skin. He can feel the slightest minuscule movements Dean makes when he changes angles.

Dean’s fingers intertwine with his own around Castiel’s cock to bring him to release. Dean bites down on Castiel’s earlobe and Castiel can feel Dean empty his own release into him, his cock shuddering and trembling.

Castiel lies still with Dean still inside him and all around him, the smell of pie lulling him into something close to sleep.

___

 

The containers are open, empty, abandoned and scattered all over the carpet like lily pads.

The sky is spilled ink. Dusty thin wisps of clouds move slowly across the window like the world has slowed down just for them.

Dean pulls Castiel close and whispers into his hair: "I want to show you something."  
Dean kicks off the comforter and quenches the light.

"Lie down," he whispers.

They lie on the bed and face each other. Dean covers them with a thinner rougher blanket.

The blackness of the room is interrupted by bursts of blue sparks and crackles and Castiel's eyes widen. As Dean moves the blanket the sparks continue and Castiel laughs.

Castiel watches mesmerized and knows without having to reach out and feel that Dean is smiling.

"It's like the beat of a human heart," Castiel gasps as Dean adjusts the blanket setting off a new flare of sparks.

"Like neurons firing in a brain," Castiel purrs, settling closer into the hunter’s warmth.

The small sparks dance and sway, fireworks on a duvet.

"It's like a lightning storm." Castiel had never seen anything quite like it.

Dean's fingers of his free hand find Castiel's.

"It's like you."

  



End file.
